Part of you
by kousykes
Summary: Elliots Death. Her memories. First Person Point of View. I suck at summaries. [OCxElliot]


I could hear my soul screaming... screaming eternally.

His dead corpse laid right in front of me, over him Leo... crying. I wasnt able to cry... even if I wanted to.  
My eyes were just darted at him, widened in shock.  
I didnt want to accept it. This cannot be real. Why?  
That is the reason why I despise those chains... and myself, because I am one of those pathetic habitants of the abyss.

My eyes just like Vincent's and Lacie's... pure red.

I am a child of misfortune.  
I told you, that you should avoid me, but you stayed by my side, holded onto my hand, grabbed my arm...  
Your lips on mine... I was so happy with you, I thought we could be together for eternity.. but now i can see all those consequences of my existence.

"GO AWAY!", I always yelled at you but you never listened.  
"Why do you insist being with me?! You will die if I am with you! Now leave!"  
You just pulled me into your arms and rested your head on mine, kissing my forehead, and saying softly that everything is going to be fine. I never thought that you had a soft side... you always yelled at me. You really did surprise me with that.  
"Ssh...it's alright. Everything will be fine.", you whispered into my ear, turning my pale cheeks light pink. You laughed at me and I just sent you death glares until you would apologize with a passionate kiss. You started to like teasing me... How it went on my nerves.

I came from the world more than hundred years ago, being the servant of Glen-sama and stuff...  
I wasnt an actual Baskerville, just a little servant like Gilbert. Until Sablier was cast into abyss, the depths of hell. And with twisting situations I became a chain, while others formed a contract with them...

"Why am I the only one who turned out to be a chain instead of making a contract with one like the others...?"

How I got out of there? I dunno myself. I guess The Will of Abyss kicked me out, no one wants me, not even her. Only Glen, Gil, Vince and Lacie were the one who accepted me.

The Nightray household took me in, getting that I wouldnt age anymore than I am now.  
But the people there treat me as bad as in the past when I was a little child at Baskerville Mansion. Hated me, avoided me, tried to kill me because of my red orbs, which are representing misfortune... but you were not like them. Even in your young age, you were a tempered little brat, I had to scold you so many times that it isnt appropriate to talk to elders in that manner.  
You were some stubborn shit there... But you were the only one who acted as if I am just a human being like everyone else.  
I never thought, that I would see Gilbert and Vincent again. Here...as Nightrays. Though that Gil didnt remember, only Vince did after some years. And now Gil remembers too..  
Also, what I neither expected, that you would grow to such a fine man.  
It's weird to be calling you this, because I knew you since you were a little brat (what you still are!)  
but I am stuck in age of 17 years, cant help it.  
Sure brings back memories.  
You even grew taller than me, to me it just felt like a second.

Do you remember that moment?  
"You've grown into a really goodlooking young man, Elliot.",  
I admitted while eating some delicious strawberry cake with you. You should have seen your red face, it was so memoriszing. And then you confessed to me:  
"Your eyes... I really like them. They are beautiful, the color indeed suits you. And they kinda remember me of the red sunset."  
Your embarrassed face while saying this..

If you would know how my heart jumped at that.  
Everyone despised them except you.

It all began when I kissed you... why? Im not sure myself, i was in the mood to.  
My lips gently brushed yours and suddenly you pulled me onto you lap, kissed me back, even deepened the kiss... Your hot tongue went into my mouth, my body automatically rubbed against yours. A moan escaped from you and I lightly chuckled while your cheeks were flushed in red. You pushed me on to your bed and crashed yours on mine again, it was so ...mygawd.  
Your gentle touches, your kisses, your bites and hickeys you gave me... You brought me to ecstasy. Your warm body on mine, your phallus within me sliding in and out... Our moans, our heavy pantings... "I love you."  
Your words made me cry out of happiness.

When I saw the sign of an illegal contractor on your chest..

my heart couldnt take it. I knew you were going to die, if it is now or sooner doesnt matter anymore... it wouldnt change a thing.

Everyone realized...  
Even Vincent who always raped me... and Gilbert while doing it, though I never knew why.

"Are you okay?", the golden eyes man asked worried.  
The girl which positioned herself on top of him panting and smiling bitterly. "You are acting weird today...", he mentioned while drops of sweat running down her cheek, his cock still inside of her walls. When the red eyed girl suddenly moved up and down, leaving Gilbert grunting and enjoying every of the dirty movements, but still worried, because she never gave an answer to his question.

"You are out of character the past days...", the other child of misfortune and younger brother of Gil, Vincent Nightray commented, while the heavy breathing girl were kneeling down in front of him, taking the position of a dog.  
She winced due to the pain when the young man inserted his phallus into her blossom.  
"A- Ngh..", she moaned softly, holding onto the white sheets of blankets. This man was so cruel.  
Always raping her when he finds the chance to, make her hurt and die from the inside. But now nothing was worse than the thought or losing Elliot...  
"Elliot..", she hissed and fell within seconds to ecstasy because of the man on top of her.

I swallowed a thick whatever inside my throat.. I waited until everyone was gone...

After some time my petite body kneeled down to your side, placed my pale hand onto your cheek and bent over to brush my lips for the last time against yours..., I will always remember the smell of your body, all covered in blood... the salty and weird taste of it now on my tongue. A frustrated smile...  
You told me you love me, you told me everything will be alright.  
But in the end you were gone without saying goodbye, you only left your dead body.  
You abandoned me just like that, leaving me feeling empty inside.

All those precious moments, which were filled with happiness and passion...  
they were all gone now.  
And I'm realizing bit by bit, more and more, that I am the child of misfortune from abyss.

"I love you Elliot... I love you."


End file.
